


I want you only here and nowhere else

by hiyacaramel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Dacryphilia, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Dream, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Sub George, Writing on the Body, dom dream, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyacaramel/pseuds/hiyacaramel
Summary: Dream treats himself to the house of his dreams on a Florida beach, and it may be spacious enough to fit all his friends.So one thing leads to another, and George, Sapnap, Skeppy and Bad live with him.How homosexual can it get?You decide.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Skeppy, GeorgeNotFound/BadBoyHalo/Skeppy/Dream, GeorgeNotFound/Skeppy, Sapnap/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 254
Kudos: 1616





	1. Beginnings (Dream/George)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This will be a little bit of an interactive work, where you can suggest prompts and scenarios. With these five living together, whatever will happen?
> 
> I'll be taking your ideas as a comment on any chapter here (anonymous or not), as well as on my social media: Twitter and Instagram @hiyacaramel (shameless plug right there).  
> Speaking of shameless plugs, your ideas may be SFW and NSFW. The rating will go up for NSFW chapters of course. If there's any fluffy or kinky scene you'd like to read, send it my way and I'll make it come to life as best as I can!
> 
> The ships aren't limited to Dream/George and Skeppy/Bad. You can choose any ship constellation, including Sapnap. HOWEVER there is one ship I won't write anymore, Sapnap/Bad. Sapnap has said he sees Bad as an older brother figure and told the viewers not to ship them.
> 
> In terms of NSFW suggestions, I'll pretty much accept every kink. Don't worry, if you think you're weird, I'm weirder. My only limits are writing any kind of food-related kink, and bathroom stuff. Besides that, get creative.  
> [Since it will all play in this same universe, I can't really suddenly include realistic Minecraft elements, omegaverse or furry stuff, so keep that in mind.]
> 
> And now let's finally start this! Little bit of fluff to start off easily.

Of course it had been a hasty decision, George was aware. Barely half a year had passed after his first visit to Dream, and right now he was packing his bags to move permanently.

Dream knew how to live in style for sure. He had treated himself to an expensive house with a view of the beach, grand rooms and floor-to-ceiling windows basking the room in natural light.

In order to inaugurate the new house, Dream had invited a couple of friends over. George and Sapnap of course—the plane tickets had been his treat—when Bad invited himself, which naturally meant tagging Skeppy and A6d along as well.

The celebration ended more than excellent, Dream had achieved his goal of getting Bad and Skeppy together, though now he found his own love life lacking.

But following the celebration, Skeppy invited himself to Dream more than once, until he just kind of lived there. Bad followed not too soon after, of course managing getting the legal paperwork done and scolding Skeppy for a rash decision.

Secretly he had been happy about it. Skeppy and Dream as well. 

Then, George was up next. Sapnap still had troubles with his school, but promised he would get that sorted out to join the chaos.

Bad and Skeppy grieved about A6d being stuck in France.

Dream had bothered him a lot, offering the most luxurious plane rides, a room to himself and his cat, better wine than France could offer. Once all of their viewers had figured it out and Dream had come clean about his living situation, they were on board like never before.

Even with the support, A6d couldn’t be persuaded no matter what, it seemed. He was one of the youngest of the bunch, he had a strong connection to his country and he would never let his precious pet into an airplane.

They let it go eventually.

The strange situation Dream found himself in was a blessing and a curse. His closest friends, finally they weren’t blocked by timezones and internet connections and whatever had bothered them in their past. This was a new chapter, and they were here for it.

Dream especially aspired to use the chance of a new chapter situation to sort something specific out.

At his first house celebration, George had made a big deal out of dragging Dream into the privacy of the kitchen to tell him he actually thought he looked really, really handsome. One thing led to another, and they had made out on the counter.

The problem Dream was struggling with was that both he and George had been drunk. George had also been the most hungover the following morning, and none of them mentioned the intimate event again.

As Dream was driving to the airport to pick up his best friend, he imagined a thousand different conversation starters to approach the topic.  
He couldn’t settle on one as uneasiness crept over him.

Dream found out he had been severely overthinking. Being with George felt freeing, he never planned out what to say or how George might react, both could be themselves around one another and it felt right. Their bickering, Dream’s playful flirting, George’s whining, everything fit together to create the buzzing feeling in Dream’s stomach, the same one he had felt back then.

The first few days were exhausting to George, first due to jetlag, then he complained about the heat, and driving places with Dream messed with his head; sitting in the British driver’s seat, which was the American passenger’s seat.

Though once he settled down, things started to get relaxing. Dream’s home didn’t quite feel like his home yet, but they were sure that could change with time.

Not to mention having Bad and Skeppy in the house made things all the more chaotic; the latter seemed to have already adapted, sometimes walking around in nothing but a towel after showering like he owned the place.

George and Dream were in the spacious kitchen, grabbing plates and fresh ingredients from the fridge. A new chapter meant a change in their meal plan as well; all four of them had always relied on eating out, or ordering takeout, until Bad as the responsible one was the first one to suggest eating healthier. When it was his and Skeppy’s turn to cook, naturally it mostly turned out to be mayhem, while Dream and George made a fairly good team.

It would’ve proven true again if Dream hadn’t finally found the courage to speak to George about his concern.

He set the cutting board he had just gotten out to the side and looked at George, who was examining the contents of the fridge.  
“George, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember when we kissed?”

George pretended to ponder for a moment. As if the scene hadn’t been on repeat in his head whenever he saw Dream.

“I do. It was right here, wasn’t it?”

Dream had tried his best to lean against that very counter in a relaxed position, but he needed to shift from one foot to the other as his cheeks warmed up.  
“Do you regret it?”

George pressed his lips together, trying to conceal his smile.  
“No.”

Dream’s face beamed, and he closed the fridge in front of George, who now had no choice but to turn around.

Dream didn’t choose his next words carefully, but it didn’t matter. “Then let’s do it again, George.”

George’s shoulders perked up in surprise, but he was willing to let Dream lean in anyway. In fact, when he realized the slight hesitation in the taller man’s movement, he grabbed the lime hoodie collar and pulled him closer until their lips clashed together.

Everything about kissing Dream felt right to George; tilting his head up, following the experienced motions, the hands that found their way on his hips. It was like he remembered, it was what he had longed for.  
Naturally, everything about kissing George felt right to Dream. Just like then, the smaller frame fit into his embrace perfectly, and the slightly chapped lips hungrily followed his.

The tension fell off in a swift move, Dream had written his first words of the new chapter. There was more to be written, now that they confirmed the feelings are mutual. Of course they had to announce this to Bad and Skeppy as well when it came up, not to mention Sapnap, whenever he would be able to move in.

But all that were problems for future Dream and future George, because holding each other in the kitchen like this was the only thing they needed right now.


	2. Bad/Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally indulge in my knife kink. Thank you C4pricornC4ts and Kira Eats A Cake!
> 
> Mind the tags. This chapter will contain Knifeplay, Blindfolds & Handcuffs and Thigh fucking.

Every time Bad and Skeppy had been in charge of cooking, it ended up in a mess. Both of them were unfamiliar with cooking with fresh ingredients, having been dependant on takeout for a long time.  
Bad thought he could handle it, prouding himself with the most experience, but Skeppy’s clumsiness was more of a hindrance than help.

The meal plan said chicken fricassee, so Skeppy measured the rice, helplessly guesstimating the amount they needed by pouring the rice back and forth from its bag into a cup.  
Bad, who was busy cutting the carrot pieces, felt quite fed up with the noise.  
“Would you just decide already?!”  
Common rule that no one was able to cook a perfect amount of rice. Chances were it was gonna be too much anyways, even for five men and their hefty appetites. Though leftovers never went unnoticed. Thus, Skeppy’s attempts were useless and he should’ve just poured the recipe’s recommendation into the cups from the start—but Bad was just a little too impatient to tell him exactly that.

Along with the exclaim, he slammed down his hands, naturally including the one with the knife. It bounced off the counter ungracefully, scratching the marble.

Now there were usually two reactions from Skeppy when Bad snapped at him: He either laughed it off and kept teasing him, or he felt sorry and apologized when he realized he had crossed a line.

There was something else now, though.  
Skeppy’s hands flinched away from the skidding knife; it made an unpleasant noise being chucked at the marble counter in frustration.

Bad had observed how Skeppy’s puppy dog eyes turned to surprise real quick. If Bad wasn’t mistaken, there was a little bit of fear in them.  
No one could blame him; if the knife had landed just a few inches to the right, it might’ve been in Skeppy’s hand. Depending on his reflexes.

“Ah, I’m sorry”, Bad said hastily as he took the tool.

Skeppy gave a chuckle, but Bad was sensitive enough to subtle changes that he noticed the nervousness. “Careful with that, Baldy.”

Bad gripped the handle and pressed his lips together. If Dream’s house was a Minecraft server, Skeppy would get banned so fast.

That was when Bad was struck with an idea.  
Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

Bad politely but firmly ordered Skeppy out of the kitchen, poured all of the rice into a pot without care and resumed to cutting carrots, contemplating what he was going to do.

Skeppy was laying on his bed scrolling through Twitter when Bad entered with a soft knock. Even though Dream had given them their separate bedrooms, Bad spent a lot of time in Skeppy’s room.

The only source of light now that the sun had settled were deep blue fairy lights above and around Skeppy’s bed which Bad gently pushed aside to climb in next to him.

Skeppy put his phone away almost immediately, taking in the gorgeous sight of Bad in the dim lighting. It barely took a second for them to kiss, no words spoken.

Skeppy had always been a more feisty kisser, Bad had found out soon after they had become a couple. Often Bad just wanted to leave a couple of gentle smooches, but Skeppy loved the attention and going all in.

This proved true again with the way he moved his lips against Bad’s, daring and passionate. Bad had come prepared though once he knew Skeppy liked to choose all or nothing.

He took the lead, shifting their positions until he was hovering over Skeppy. The hands that had found themselves in Bad’s hair were promptly pushed above his head. When their lips parted for a second to catch their breath, Bad muttered an adamant “Stay.”

Skeppy couldn’t even talk back as he sensed a certain vibe from Bad. He had long forgotten the incident while preparing food, it had been hours ago after all. But Bad hadn’t.

With the opportunity of Skeppy laying still, Bad pulled out a box from under the bed. It was filled with a variety of things; from condoms and lube to vibrators, dildos, plugs, blindfolds, gags and ropes. Utensils Skeppy had accumulated over the years just for himself, until Bad had caught him using something from the box and their sex life had gotten more interesting.

Bad took out a dark blue blindfold. Skeppy had experience with it though it was always a little bit of a thrill. He let Bad put it on him, and next thing he knew, their lips met again.

Their movements started getting clumsy when Skeppy noticed how Bad shifted to subtly rub their clothed crotches together. He bucked his hips against Bad’s, who had to suppress a gasp in return. 

Breaking the kiss, Bad felt Skeppy quickly chasing after it before he lowered his head again, and both of them grinned a little. Bad loved it when Skeppy started getting desperate, and Skeppy knew that Bad wouldn’t let him down.

For their first exchange, Bad spoke up. “Give me a second, I need to get something. Don’t move, okay?” He planted a kiss on Skeppy’s forehead as he nodded. A small promise he would definitely return.

When Bad re-entered the room, Skeppy of course couldn’t see what he had gone out for. He listened to the sound of Bad rummaging in the box, his patience lessening by the second.

Bad finally touched Skeppy again when he grabbed his wrists, locking them into handcuffs. Skeppy had expected anything but that, even though they had used them before. It had been a while, but Skeppy wasn’t opposed to being restricted further. There was something arousing about it, losing more and more control to Bad. Very much a contrast to their day-to-day life, where Skeppy usually set the tone.

Bad kissed him again, and Skeppy had to resist the urge to bury his hands in his hair as the handcuffs would make it quite awkward. When Bad slipped some tongue, Skeppy felt more blood rushing to his lower half; making out like this, almost helpless, never failed to turn him on.

Bad pulled away too soon for Skeppy’s taste, almost as if he wanted to deprive him. As an answer to Bad’s check-in “Do you remember the safeword?” Skeppy lazily hummed in a confirming tone.

Upon receiving the green light Bad wasted no time pulling off Skeppy’s shorts and boxers, coating his semi-hard cock in lube and giving it a few generous strokes. Skeppy never held back his moans, and the restraints allowed him to take in Bad’s every touch.

Again, Bad left him unfinished too soon, and Skeppy groaned in annoyance. He had to wait a few seconds until he felt something new; something unfamiliar.

“Do you remember this?”, Bad asked. Skeppy didn’t recognize the flat, cold object brushing against his thigh, so he shook his head.

Bad hesitated for a second until he twisted the knife in his hand to press the tip into Skeppy’s thigh.

Skeppy’s mind ran wild, trying to sort this feeling into any tool he knew from the box.

Bad slowly lowered more of the blade into Skeppy’s flesh, not deep enough to actually make it bleed, but deep enough for Skeppy to whimper in confusion.  
Bad decided to solve the mystery for him and leaned forward to push the blindfold up.

Skeppy’s eyes needed a second to get used to the lighting, but once they landed on the knife resting against his thigh, he flinched visibly.

The reaction was fairly similar to what had happened in the kitchen hours prior, Bad noted. Exactly like he guessed, seeing Skeppy in fear from the sharp blade in his hands was making Bad feel something.  
A feeling of newfound power? A way to make Skeppy shut his mouth? Bad couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it was arousing and that was all that mattered in this bedroom. Details weren’t important.

Bad put his free hand on Skeppy’s hip, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.  
“Shh, it’s gonna be fine. Do you trust me?”

Skeppy pondered for a second. He was certain Bad knew his way around knives, there was no way he would accidentally slip and cut off his dick or something. Hopefully.

He must’ve taken a bit too long to think, as Bad withdrew the knife carefully. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

As much as Skeppy was scared at first, he found himself slightly intrigued by the idea. Of course being under Bad’s control was always a thrilling experience, but this was so much more vulnerable. And if there was one person Skeppy was willing to be vulnerable around, it was Bad.

“No, please, I want to”, Skeppy mumbled, facing away from Bad.

Clearly the latter wasn’t content with the unenthusiastic answer. He tilted Skeppy’s chin towards him firmly.

“Tell me what you want, Skeppy.”

“I want, ah… I want you to, uhm...”, Skeppy stammered. Bad addressing him like this, so authoritative. It made him a little dizzy and the handcuffs wouldn’t let him cover his blushing face with his arms like he preferred to do.  
“Please cut me, make me bleed”, he finally got out. “I want you to hurt me where I like it.”

Bad sharply inhaled as a devilish grin spread on his face. The response was way better than he had imagined. He leaned forward to slip the blindfold back in its place, then proceeded to put the knife on Skeppy’s thigh again as well.

With the blindfold back on, Skeppy was hyperaware of the cold sensation. He felt Bad’s every tremble through his flesh whilst the blade slowly moved up his thigh.  
Immediately, excitement was replaced by a stinging and Skeppy’s hands rattled against the handcuffs as he barely remembered in time he couldn’t cover the wound to numb the pain.

Then, a burning feeling set in, and Skeppy instinctively moved his leg.

Despite Skeppy’s initial request, Bad understood the body language. He asked just to be sure.  
“Do you want to stop?”

Skeppy nodded hesitantly. The truth was that he didn’t know what he wanted. Being under Bad’s mercy was so fucking hot, but the pain was a bit too much for him.  
When he felt his blindfold get removed, he looked at the cut. Clean, not deep at all, maybe two inches in length.

Great, he couldn’t even handle that.

Apparently, Bad had also gotten some utensils to clean the wound and patch it up. After removing the handcuffs, he tended to the cut while Skeppy watched him, still disappointed in himself for bailing.

As Bad finished, he placed some gentle kisses around Skeppy’s thigh, looking apologetic.  
Despite the mixed feelings, Skeppy’s erection hadn’t quite gone down; so Bad took it upon himself to relieve Skeppy.  
Bad knew Skeppy’s sensitive spots; a few experienced strokes and rubs made him cum faster than he would’ve liked to admit.

When Skeppy had fetched his shorts and boxers again and the box was stored under the bed, they went into a spooning position naturally.

“How do you feel?” Bad wanted one last check-in to know he hadn’t crossed any boundaries.

“It doesn’t hurt a lot anymore. I guess I just wish I could’ve done more for you, you know?”

Bad sighed softly. “Don’t say that. You did wonderfully. I’m so grateful we can try these things. We can keep doing what feels good, and stop doing what doesn’t.”

Skeppy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. After a pause to think, he needed to know something.  
“Did you get off on it at all though?”

Bad planted some kisses on his neck, making Skeppy shiver a little. “Babe, you looked so handsome being completely under my mercy. Could’ve cum in my pants when you told me to make you bleed.”

Skeppy’s face heated up at the rare use of a pet name, and he had to collect his words before he was able to respond.  
“You can fuck me now if you want...”

Bad took a second to process the invitation, then started to pull down Skeppy’s shorts.  
“I’m too tired to prep you, I’ll just slip between your thighs if that’s okay.”  
He shifted a little off the bed to grab the lube first, pouring a generous amount on his dick. Back in the spooning position, Bad gently pushed between Skeppy’s thighs, groaning in a low tone.

Skeppy pushed his hips against Bad, the friction riling him up again.  
When Bad started moving in slow and long thrusts, Skeppy became hyper-aware of every time he slightly felt Bad against him. Yearning for more friction, he shuffled his position.

The movement caused Bad to brush against the patched up cut though, and Skeppy couldn’t help but moan from the sudden sting.

Bad stopped shortly, unsure whether he was good to continue after that. But Skeppy’s impatient grinding brought him back to his rhythm, sliding in and out of the soft space between Skeppy’s thighs.

Skeppy felt himself getting close, but it was just not enough. He turned his head a little, and he was met with a concentrated Bad with closed eyes and furrowed brows, focused on the pleasure.  
“Bad, please touch me”, Skeppy breathed.

He immediately obliged, forfeiting a bit of stability in his thrusts as he used a hand to jack off Skeppy at the same time.

Skeppy reached his orgasm first, stretching out his moan and gripping the pillows. Bad took a little more time, hugging Skeppy tight from behind until he spilled in between his thighs.

Both men were a panting mess, until Skeppy turned around to face Bad and kiss him. He pulled away to bury his face in Bad’s neck, making an attempt to hide his blush that absolutely failed.

“I, I love you so much...”

Bad placed more kisses on Skeppy’s messy hair. “I love you too.”

They rested in that position for a good few minutes until Skeppy moved first.  
“Let’s shower, I’m all sweaty and sticky.”

Bad sat up with a low ‘okay’.

Even in the shower, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.


	3. Dream/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an OG supporter SatanicDoormat, and xin!  
> This may have ended up a little more angsty than intended. Hits a little too close to home.
> 
> This chapter contains mild angst and Dom/Sub elements in the NSFW scenes.

Dream picked up on it fast. Too fast.

George just wanted to have a little fun.

Dream had always been given the reputation of a heartbreaker, rejecting many girls in high school in favour of his passions: writing, coding and Minecraft. Girlfriends barely fit into the schedule, and before he knew it, Dream had the label of the desirable, hard-to-get playboy.

Playing a lot of sports and getting placed in the ‘jock’ category does that to a person. It was undeniable Dream’s flirty nature played a role in receiving the harsh label as well.

A couple of people had caught Dream’s eye for sure. Perfecting his skills, throwing one pick-up line after another, making scarily precise gifts that always hit their sweetest spots, he quickly got a hang of twisting them around his little finger.

That is, until he got bored with them.

It had always been his game. Taking on the challenge of making someone fall for him until he realized what kind of person they were and lose interest.

Nowadays, he wouldn’t do it deliberately. He had rejected the role of playboy and heartbreaker after getting out of school. That didn’t stop his flirty nature from coming out though, and before he knew it, his best friend George was head over heels in love with him.

After working out casualties, they even started to date.  
And that still didn’t stop Dream’s flirty nature from coming out.

Now it was never with the intent to make George jealous or upset. The way his charm worked on people like Sapnap, Techno and Wilbur was platonic and in good fun.

George couldn’t help but feel like Dream knew what he was doing to George. He recognized the vibes between Dream and Sapnap, who had a special connection being friends for a long time. He overheard the rivalrous bickering between Dream and Techno, or casual date plans with Wilbur described in grotesque detail.

It was just like George and Dream had talked before they had become a couple.

Everything fit together.  
How many nights had they spent talking about George flying out to Florida, what sights Dream would show him, which restaurants they would go to?  
Now Dream was talking like that to Wilbur.

How many thousands of hours of recordings were just them competing for something, whether it was Minecraft tag, Block Shuffle or taking control of the mobs to make the speedrunner’s life harder. And after someone lost, they would just fistfight in frustration—Dream’s PvP skills shining.  
Now Dream was playing like that with Techno.

How many inside jokes had they created, private stories exchanged, letting down their walls until they truly felt free from judgment?  
Mirroring Dream’s relationship with Sapnap.

George started feeling replaceable.  
That was probably the best word to describe Dream’s occasional play dates back then. Just replaceable, good for quick fun and nothing more.

George had no time to sulk about it, though.

He had to get back at Dream with his own weapons.

And when it was finally time for Sapnap to move in, George saw his opportunity.

From the day Sapnap arrived, George would do a 180 from his bickering with Sapnap and tend to his needs as best as he could. Dream was still the host and mostly took it upon himself, but George catered to Sapnap’s specific needs.  
That entailed letting him shower first, cleaning up his cat’s puke for him or fetching him snacks.

Of course it had been received as uncharacteristic for George, suddenly he was considerate and caring, to Sapnap of all people. Bad for the most part explained it with George being different than his YouTube persona, and ‘Hey, let’s just be happy they’re getting along, okay?’

Part two of the plan was giving Sapnap certain glances and stares when George was sure Dream was looking at them.

Sapnap just seemed confused for the most part. Not quite the reaction George wished for, but he could work with this. In order to make Dream jealous, Sapnap didn’t actually need to show reciprocation, George hoped.

One particular night, George executed part three: physical affection. This had taken him the longest; he wasn’t actually attracted to Sapnap in that way, but the path to making Dream feel what he felt was rocky.

Skeppy had suggested a scary movie night; much to the dismay of Bad and delight of Dream. One rock-paper-scissors later, and everyone was cuddling up on the sofas in front of the flatscreen TV.  
George insisted on sitting next to Sapnap, and with the oldest trick in the book, put his arm around him.  
That was the final moment Sapnap threw a look at Dream that just screamed ‘Do something about your boyfriend’.

Dream understood and cleared his throat. “George, can we talk for a minute?”

George shuffled from the sofa, walking behind Dream.

As they left, Skeppy and Bad felt the thick tension lift a little, following the two men wherever they disappeared to.

Upon arrival in Dream’s bedroom, George got firmly pushed against the wall. “Okay, stop your fucking shenanigans.”

George couldn’t believe his ears, his shenanigans?! When Dream started it?

“Make me, idiot.”

Dream scoffed, he liked a challenge after all. “I will.”

He grabbed George by the wrists and dragged him onto the bed, roughly pushing him stomach first into the covers.  
Dream had George’s hands pinned on his back, making him unable to move. The grip was quite tight, but George wouldn’t dare to admit that.  
Dream leaned forward to his ear. “Don’t you dare make a move.”

George had no choice. Every time Dream put on this voice, all of his disobedient thoughts melted away.

Dream took it upon himself to undress both of them, being rougher with George’s clothes than he needed to be. Then he shoved George back onto the bed, raising his bottom, and fetched lube to coat his own growing erection.

When George realized what Dream planned, he tried reasoning with him. “Dream, you need to stretch me, I won’t be able to take it-”

“Don’t tell me what to do”, Dream snapped in response.

He started to press the tip of his dick against George’s needy hole, and it became clear George was right.

George groaned into the pillow in pain as Dream slowly kept shoving in deeper, adding lube as necessary. The wildly underprepared tight heat gripped his dick with more force than usual, and although he felt a little pity for George’s pained whimpers, Dream enjoyed the pleasure more.

George’s head couldn’t focus on anything but how full he was when Dream inserted himself completely, though it didn’t override the pain.  
It only multiplied when Dream started moving in long, slow thrusts and George felt himself growing harder.

Although Dream’s next sentence would immediately get him a full hard-on.

“Bad boys deserve punishment.”

Had he been bad? He only flirted with Sapnap a little to get Dream to be jealous. Did that warrant making his hole ache? It was a little unfair.

Slowly George became used to the sensation, and Dream noticed. Thus, he began speeding up his thrusts, finding a rhythm that made George whimper again.

“Don’t give me that noise. You would’ve totally moaned for Sapnap if he did this to you tonight.”

George couldn’t form a full response for that. “W-What?”

“I see how you’ve been looking at him”, Dream tightened his grip on George’s hip, making him flinch. “Such a whore, trying to fuck my best friend.”

I never intended to actually fuck him, George wanted to say, but all that left his lips were short pants that matched Dream’s speeding rhythm. “Dream- Ah, Dream-”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Dream clicked his tongue. “You would’ve been just as slutty with Sapnap, I bet.”

George slowly got irritated Dream kept mentioning him. Any coherent thoughts were quickly thrown out of the window when Dream changed the pace to fast, short thrusts, pounding George’s hole mercilessly, whose train of thought derailed in favour of breaking out in needy moans.

They had always been a melody in Dream’s ears, but not what he wanted to hear tonight.

“I’m not allowing you to look at Sapnap like that anymore. You’re mine, only mine.”

It sent a shiver down George’s spine.  
He loved it.

“Do you understand, slut?” Dream aimed a particularly hard hit on George’s ass that earned him a breathy yelp.

He was barely able to exclaim a ‘yes’ between moans. Naturally it didn’t satisfy Dream.

He ceased his thrusts abruptly and grabbed a fistful of George’s hair, yanking him up. He ignored the tears starting to form in George’s eyes. “Fucking answer.”

George swallowed to stall a second to prepare his voice. “Yes, I understand, sir...”

Dream let go of his hair and George dropped down, more tears welling up in his eyes.

George noticed Dream didn’t continue moving after that. He weakly ground his hips against Dream’s, but was quickly stopped by his strong hands gripping deep into his flesh to leave marks. “Beg for it”, Dream ordered. “Tell me how much you want me.”

George heavily had to swallow his pride for that, but right now, getting fucked by Dream was the top priority.  
“Please, Dream, fuck me. I need your cock so bad, please...”

Dream just scoffed but proceeded to pick up his thrusts again, and George sensed the shame creep up his neck.  
Dream felt himself getting closer to cumming with every needy moan George voiced after that. A couple more thrusts, and he shoved himself in to the hilt and stopped, filling George to the brim.

If George had felt full when Dream entered him, he had definitely missed this feeling.  
Overflowing with his load, Dream observed the cum dripping out of George, and when he slowly pulled back out, more followed, painting his shaking thighs in white streaks.

Dream flipped George around so he could lay on his back, and spread his cheeks with one hand to let his cum pool on the covers instead.  
George fumbled with his hands, barely resisting to touch himself. When Dream noticed, he gave him a knowing glance.

George had always done the utmost not to look at Dream when he was begging for him, like right now when he covered half of his face with his arms. Part of the reason for that were the silent tears running down his cheeks as well.  
“Can you touch me… Please… Dream?”

Dream didn’t want to leave George hanging, but he still needed to get one last sentence out of him tonight. He started stroking George’s neglected member, experienced with George’s weakest spots. Following not too soon, his thighs shivered in pleasure and he bucked his hips into Dream’s hand for any more friction he could get.  
Dream deemed it as a sign George was close, and he uttered one last order. “I’ll let you cum if you tell me who you belong to.”

George took a few seconds to process the sentence. He removed one arm to lock eyes with Dream.

“You, Dream, I belong to you...”

Dream let his hand move over George’s most sensitive spots. “Damn right you do.”  
George again bucked his hips up, ropes of cum landing on his own stomach. He stretched Dream’s name out in a lengthy moan, and everything overwhelmed him at once.

Once George’s head felt less dizzy, he began to softly cry.  
Dream hurried to his side, pulling him in a hug. George welcomed the embrace, he pressed his face into Dream’s chest, wetting it with tears for a while.

Dream was wildly unsure whether George was crying about something he’d done. Had he gone too far? He tried letting George cry it out before asking questions, and rubbed his back in gentle strokes.

When George started calming down, he rubbed his puffy eyes and apologized in a mumble.

Before Dream could tell him he needn’t apologize, George continued.

He had to come clean.

“When I saw how you talked to Techno and Wilbur, I was so scared you were gonna replace me, so I tried making you jealous...”

Dream released a stiffness from his shoulders he didn’t know he was holding. “George...”

Dream reached for a water bottle from on top of the nightstand. He gave it to George, crying did make one dehydrated.

“Was Sapnap even aware of it?”

George interrupted his drinking to chuckle. “No, he probably thinks I’m a total weirdo.”

“You should tell him later.”

Dream let a minute of silence fall over them before he had the composure to address the issue. 

“I’m afraid I know how it looks… But it’s not like that. I’m just friends with Wilbur, we just joke around like that.”

George gave him a tired look. “We made jokes like that and then started dating.”

Dream averted his eyes and shifted nervously. He never wanted George to feel neglected. “I know, but it’s different.”

George didn’t look convinced, so Dream scrambled any words together that he could find.

“It’s always been different with you. You’re my boyfriend, the love of my life, the man I wanna spend my life with. No one could take that spot, not Wilbur or anyone, it’s always been just you.”

Dream thought he must’ve said something wrong, tears welled up in George’s eyes again.  
He leaned into Dream’s shoulder, letting it drip. Dream embraced him again.

“Dream, I love you so much...”

“I love you too, George.”

Their issues were deeper rooted than that, and Dream realized he had to work on the trust in their relationship sometime. Right now, holding George like this was what felt just right, though. They could sort out everything else later,  
as long as they had each other.


	4. Skeppy/Dream Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CultJay for the incredible prompt! Also, it's Skeppy tied up with his fairy lights for LunarArsonist!
> 
> This chapter contains Double Penetration, Orgasm Denial and mild Overstimulation as well as some subtle Dom/Sub elements.

Finally, Bad could get solid revenge.

He never kept count of how many times Skeppy had griefed his server, messed with his players, annoyed his staff, and was just a little prick in general.  
No real harm was done, so there were no actual hard feelings, but Bad remembered something he had wanted to try out with Skeppy for a while. If that meant getting back at him for messing around, he would kill two birds with one stone in a fun way, because being honest, his official attempts of trolling Skeppy back rarely seemed to work out.

Over the course of several days, Bad kept teasing Skeppy about a special surprise to keep him in suspense, until Skeppy almost seemed to be physically buzzing with excitement.

After the sun had already long gone down, Bad knocked on Skeppy’s door. He was in a call with his friends, but quickly made an excuse to leave when he saw Bad’s lustful eyes.

They moved to Skeppy’s bed in an instant, Bad made quick work of removing Skeppy’s clothes while they tried to exchange volatile kisses.  
Bad gently pushed down Skeppy’s body into the mattress, letting his hands roam over the slim frame until they settled on his hips. “Have you touched yourself at all?”

Skeppy shook his head, as Bad had ordered him about a week ago not to get off until Bad allowed him to. It proved as more difficult than expected with four attractive guys surrounding him the whole time, but he managed to suppress his urges.

Bad rewarded him with a gentle smile and pet his hair. “Good boy, you’ve done so well. I’ll give you your surprise.”

This was what Skeppy had decided to be obedient for.

When Bad sat up, his eyes fell on the several chains of fairy lights that always painted the room in a blue glow. Following the spontaneous idea occurring to him, he carefully removed one separate string. “First, I’ll make you all nice and pretty...”, he mumbled while shifting to the headboard, tying Skeppy’s wrists to it with the lights. Skeppy let it happen, he was quite used to Bad preparing his body, though the fairy lights were a new idea. It wasn’t particularly tight, but Skeppy enjoyed the restriction nonetheless.

Then, Bad took out the box from under Skeppy’s bed, where he would keep all his toys and various other utensils.  
He equipped Skeppy with a red silk blindfold, something they had done a lot before. So far, Skeppy wasn’t sure when the surprise would kick in.

Bad caressed the lean body laying in front of him, until his hands grabbed Skeppy’s ass. Bad made the mental decision it was probably best to prepare Skeppy himself.  
He coated his fingers with lube and promptly entered two, earning a delightful moan from Skeppy.  
Both of them had their established pace, Bad memorized how to get all the sweet sounds out of Skeppy, especially by stretching him open, occasionally brushing against his prostate.  
Skeppy shoved his hips against Bad’s digits, his cock getting harder as Bad added more, his movements fast and coordinated.

When Bad concluded he had teased Skeppy enough for just preparation, he withdrew his hand and slipped something on Skeppy’s needy cock, down to the base. Something pressed against the underside, and Skeppy gasped at the new sensation.  
“It’s not that you’re not allowed to cum”, Bad explained, “You physically can’t.”  
That was certainly how tight it felt, Skeppy had experimented with edging himself. He drew the conclusion Bad must’ve found a toy, something similar to a cockring, that brought constant pressure to the particular spot that would block him from release. “I thought I was doing good…?”, he panted out.

Bad gently stroked his inner thigh. “You followed my orders, which is good. However, you made a huge mess on my server for my staff to deal with.”

Skeppy chuckled nervously. “Come on, that was just for a video-”

“So now someone gets to make a mess out of you”, Bad cut him off, his tone sounding as menacing as it could.

Skeppy couldn’t follow. “Someone?”  
He listened to the noises of Bad leaving the bed.

“Mhm, whoever feels like doing it tonight.”

Then, Skeppy heard his door close.

And he waited.

Sapnap just finished his movie night, which entailed watching a bunch of Dream’s favourites… without him, because he bailed last minute. Something about reaaally needing to edit this video because it had to be out by tomorrow. Sapnap had smelled the bullshit, he just wanted to ram George into the mattress, but they didn’t get these snacks for nothing, so Sapnap made it his mission to eat them all. He left nothing for Dream, that was what he would get for ditching his friend in favour of his boyfriend. Annoying couples.

Speaking of annoying couples, when Sapnap had packed up his things from the living room, he passed by Skeppy’s door. Usually the source of more noises at night, it was now suspiciously quiet, and Sapnap inspected a hand-written sign to find out why.

‘Punish me.’  
‘Do whatever you want to me.’

Sapnap couldn’t quite believe his eyes, and he had to read it several times. Some notes at the bottom informed him Skeppy was being put up for free use as a punishment. Next to it was his safeword, which he was apparently allowed to use.

Sapnap never got word of Skeppy and Bad being in an open relationship, but he did mind his business most of the time, so maybe this was just something that was happening.

Sapnap could make the best out of it, right?

He gently pushed the door open, and before him was a sight to behold. Skeppy was tied to the headboard of his bed—with some fairy lights?—wearing a blindfold and nothing else. His legs were spread open, putting his slick hole on display.

“Bad?”, Skeppy called out.

Sapnap closed the door behind him as he murmured “Fuck, that’s hot.” under his breath.

He approached the bed pulling down his pants and grabbing the bottle of lube on the bed. After coating his dick and giving it a few strokes to bring himself to full hardness, he wasted no time lifting Skeppy’s hips and pushing himself in.

Skeppy whimpered a little at the strange sensation, he couldn’t quite tell yet who this was; not that the possibilities were endless. Not counting Bad, there were only three people, but Skeppy couldn’t make a guess.

Until he identified the low grunts as Sapnap’s voice.

Was this his punishment?

Because it still felt good, Sapnap was thrusting into him at a generous pace, grinding their hips together.

“Sapnap…?”, Skeppy carefully asked to confirm.

“Mhm. You feel really good, Skep.”

Skeppy turned his head, he never imaged anyone but Bad fucking him, but now there was concrete evidence, had Bad sent Sapnap to his bedroom…?

Sapnap took the exposed neck as an invitation, leaning down to suck on the sensitive skin to leave Skeppy moaning. The latter felt his dick twitch, and again became aware of the restrains Bad put on him.  
Therefore, his plan was for Sapnap to cum before Skeppy felt the need to, leaving him with little desperation.

That proved difficult when Sapnap changed his angle to suck marks into Skeppy’s neck, because he was now pounding right at Skeppy’s prostate. The latter bucked his hips into the sensation with needy pants, and Sapnap noticed. He strengthened his grip on Skeppy’s hips and started thrusting at a merciless speed, feeling himself getting closer.

Skeppy arched his back just like when reaching an orgasm, but nothing quite came out. The feeling was almost the same, just without the physical release, so when Sapnap proceeded to pound at his sweet spot, the stimulation was overwhelming.

Sapnap didn’t take long before he reached his orgasm as well, except he pumped Skeppy full of cum, pushing him down into the mating press position.

When he pulled out, Skeppy quickly closed his legs, chest heaving with exhausted pants.

“What, you’re not gonna thank me for using you like the whore you are?”

Skeppy felt his face heat up, and he turned his head away, mumbling into his raised arms.

“Thank you… Sir… Thank you for your cum...”

Sapnap sharply inhaled, almost considering going for sloppy seconds. But that was surely not Bad’s intention when he decided to pass Skeppy around.  
Instead, he had another idea.  
He stood up and grabbed a marker from the desk, then pushed Skeppy’s legs apart. Watching his cum trickle out of Skeppy almost made him hard again, but Sapnap concentrated on writing the word ‘CUMSLUT’ on Skeppy’s thigh, in the best handwriting he could manage.

Skeppy, of course, couldn’t see any of it, but only make rough guesses of what Sapnap was doing to him. “Are you writing something…? What the hell?”

Sapnap didn’t tell him, he just finished up his business, placed the marker near the lube for the next person to use, and proceeded to leave the room.

Upon going back to his own room, Dream stuck his head out of his door. “Sapnap?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just come out of Skeppy’s room?”

Sapnap shrugged. “Listen, I’m just going along with whatever’s going on with Skeppy and Bad.” He pointed at the sign and proceeded to his own room.

Dream was left with more questions than he had in the first place, so he decided to investigate. After reading the sign, he kind of understood.  
Dream didn’t know what warranted punishment for Skeppy, as far as he knew, Skeppy and Bad hadn’t acted out of the ordinary. As much as Skeppy could be a little shit sometimes, Bad had never snapped like this.

He had an idea to make the most out of the situation, though.

Dream had saved the evening for George to try out some lingerie, which had went very well, although a little lacking on the sexual front as they mostly joked around, George made silly poses and Dream took tons of photos.

They could use some action tonight, so Dream asked George what he would think about a threesome with Skeppy. He thought for a second, then agreed, but when they got into Skeppy’s bedroom, George found a different scene.

Skeppy was rubbing his legs together, trying to get friction on his hard-on, while being tied up and blindfolded. George thought him and Dream were extra in their sex life, but Skeppy seemed to go even further.

When Skeppy heard someone enter the room, he hesitantly opened his legs, and he just knew, whatever Sapnap wrote on him, it earned a ‘woah’ from who he guessed to be George.

George didn’t come alone though, as he heard Dream speak next. “Pretty desperate to be used, aren’t you? Let us help.”

Skeppy wiggled his hips in response. “Yes, please, Sirs...”

Dream walked up to the headboard and fumbled with the fairy light restraints. “First, let’s get you out of these.”

When Skeppy had his arms back, he noticed how they had been aching, being stuck in quite the unnatural position for a while. “Poor thing, your wrists must hurt”, Dream cooed, and Skeppy noticed the resemblance to Bad’s care.

George sat him up and took a seat behind him, then wrapped his arms around to stroke Skeppy’s cock.

Dream found his place on his front, and he held Skeppy’s chin, inching closer on his face. “Making out isn’t off-limits, right?”

“No...”, Skeppy hesitantly confirmed. Dream drew him in a passionate kiss, which Skeppy did expect, but had mixed feelings about. He had for neither Dream nor George great romantic feelings, but his body spoke another language. Four hands on his body were a little overwhelming. Since his blindfold hadn’t been taken off, he couldn’t quite tell who was massaging his inner thigh, who gently rubbed his nipples, who softly bit his neck—it was a world of mixed sensations, and Skeppy took in every second, greatly enjoying the attention.

His dick certainly loved the attention it was getting from George as well, and he felt an oncoming orgasm, yet was still unable to cum. The feeling subsided too quickly, without a release. It was getting frustrating.

Dream could tell from Skeppy’s needy moans he was trying to cum, and inspected his dick closer. “Aw, Bad’s not letting you cum, is he? Poor thing. Be good for us and we might tell him to take this off.”

“Yes please”, Skeppy immediately gasped, “I’ll be good, I promise!”

George took the liberty of undressing and lubing himself up, willing to let Skeppy prove himself. Still sitting behind him, he purred “Get on.”

There were some difficulties due to Skeppy still being blindfolded, but he managed to lower himself on George’s dick eventually.

George felt a slick substance in Skeppy’s tight heat, and he concluded it was either Bad’s or Sapnap’s cum. Both options admittedly turned him on.

Skeppy took it upon himself to move when George wasn’t doing anything, and Dream kissed him again.

The kiss didn’t last long as Dream pulled away to undress himself. “Get him ready, George”, Dream ordered and George hummed in compliance.  
Then, he grabbed Skeppy’s hips for stability, and started slamming into him at a ruthless pace, his movements erratic. The motion stretched him out, brushing his prostate every so often, and he couldn’t stop moaning, arching his back out of pleasure. An endless string of “Yes—please—don’t stop—” filled the room.

Alas, George had to slow down eventually, and he shifted Skeppy’s hips with him still inside.

Skeppy felt Dream shuffle closer, and then fingers at his hole.  
Dream was stretching him beyond the thickness of George’s dick, and Skeppy stayed still to focus on the pleasure.

Then, Dream slowly slid the tip of his dick in, and both Skeppy and George groaned.  
Skeppy felt the pain creep down his lower area, but he couldn’t care less right now. When Dream had finished slowly gliding in, gradually adding more lube, Skeppy felt insanely full. Fuller than he ever thought was possible.

He wrapped his arms around Dream’s muscular body, heavily breathing into his neck as the three of them held the position for Skeppy to get used to it.

“...I’m fine, you can move”, Skeppy eventually announced in a breathy voice, and Dream didn’t hesitate. He slowly moved in and out, the generous amount of lube as well as leftover cum filling the room with obscene noises.

George pressed his face into Skeppy’s neck from behind, a shiver following the stimulation from Skeppy’s tight heat to Dream’s dick rubbing against his.  
He regained his composure and decided to start a slow rhythm that followed Dream’s.

Skeppy was a moaning mess at the feeling of his walls being stretched, two cocks moving in and out of him, and he wrapped his arms around Dream for support, fingers digging into his back.

“Yes, please, that’s the spot, please-” he begged when he felt something against his prostate, and Dream and George caught on quickly.  
They managed to position themselves so that they could alternate in sliding in and out, so there was no pause in thrusting into Skeppy, bringing him over the edge more times than he could count, his neglected cock pulsating and twitching.  
Dream tried tying him into a kiss, but Skeppy just moaned into his mouth and threw his head back. It earned him unsatisfied groans, and his neck was attacked from both sides, the pair biting and sucking mercilessly.  
Skeppy couldn’t waste a thought on how bruised he was gonna look. In fact, he couldn’t waste a thought on anything, his mind was clouded with pain and pleasure, the sounds of him and Dream and George burning into his mind.

Their unforgiving thrusting only subsided when George came, mixing his cum with Sapnap’s and coating Dream’s dick, which brought him over the edge as well. Skeppy felt dirty, everything mixing inside of him, three of his friends’ loads.

George and Dream slid out, and Skeppy ripped his blindfold off, wanting to see his gaping hole.  
He looked incredibly slutty and felt the same way; massive amounts of sticky cum leaking out of him onto the sheets, creating quite the mess.  
George shifted to the side and Skeppy let himself fall on his back, now more focused on his aching bottom than anything.

Dream and George scurried off quickly after that, and Skeppy was alone again, unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling.

The next time he perceived a sound—it could’ve been seconds or hours, he couldn’t tell—the door opened, and Bad stepped in. He sat down on Skeppy’s side and pulled him into a hug. “You’ve done so well. The Dream Team told me. I’m so proud of you.”

Skeppy leaned into the hug, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed Bad, his gentle touches, his soft voice, his calming warmth…

“Are you feeling okay?”

Skeppy groaned in response. “I’m okay, just really exhausted. And my dick hurts, your stupid thing worked really well.”

Bad chuckled at Skeppy’s usual unfiltered complaints and reached down to retrieve the device. “You’ve been a good boy”, he purred, shuffling to Skeppy’s crotch.  
“Thank you, Sir...”, Skeppy managed to get out before he started to moan from Bad taking his dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.  
He wrapped his arms around Skeppy’s hips, shifting him closer as he deepthroated the long-neglected cock, listening to the sweet moans he loved so much.

It didn’t take long before Skeppy was brought over the edge for the millionth time today, though this time he shot all his pent-up cum down Bad’s throat, bucking his hips to go impossibly deeper. His vision was completely blurry, his head filled with a mixture of long-awaited pleasure and pure exhaustion.

When Skeppy regained his composure, he saw Bad wiping his mouth.  
“Sorry for not warning you… I know you’re usually not the type to swallow.”

Bad smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it, as long as you learned your lesson.” He got up from his position to tower over Skeppy. “Will you be mean to my staff again?”

“N-no, Sir.”, Skeppy stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

Little did Bad know, Skeppy already had something new planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter will be Skeppy getting back at Bad in a similar fashion. It's an endless back and forth between them, lmao.
> 
> Follow my Instagram @caramelcursed for updates on hiatus times, sneak peeks, and even art!


	5. Skeppy/Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got several comments asking for bottom Bad, so here you go!
> 
> This chapter contains mild cockwarming, overstimulation and dacryphilia.

The conversation with Bad played in Skeppy’s head on repeat, he knew they both had agreed to this and Bad could opt out at any time, but the nervousness still kicked in when he heard the muffled sound from under his headphones of his door opening.

Skeppy was in a meeting with his mods, discussing organisational things. He had told Bad it was fine to come in whenever, though that had only led to him being unable to properly listen to the conversation as he kept glancing at the door.

When Bad walked over to him, Skeppy muted his microphone and pushed his chair away from the desk. He looked at Bad who upon Skeppy’s request was wearing one of his hoodies. Oversized on his own body, they framed Bad quite well.

While Skeppy always liked to wear an oversized hoodie and nothing else, that didn’t quite work with Bad, who had needed to put on boxers as well, just for the short distance between his and Skeppy’s bedroom.  
But even those found their place on the floor real fast, granting Skeppy a nice view of the huge half-hard member.

“You’re so fucking sexy”, was all he managed to get out, received with a flustered “L-language...”, as Bad was usually the one to give out compliments and didn’t really know what to do with them himself.

He very much knew what to do with Skeppy’s invitation though, as he got rid of his shorts and boxers as well. Bad grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and started coating Skeppy’s cock in the moisture, who had to unmute and give a sign of life real quick. He had tuned out the voices long ago, senses focused on Bad’s touches.

Skeppy assumed Bad must’ve stretched himself before coming to his room, as he wasted no time carefully climbing on Skeppy’s lap. He took the quick initiative by rubbing their cocks together to bring Skeppy to full hardness, before he guided it to his entrance, slowly lowering himself on the pulsating member.

Bad had been on top most of his life, though he couldn’t deny liking stuff up his bottom every once in a while as well. That was the only reason he agreed to this, although Skeppy’s condition of doing it while on call unsettled him.

Surprising no one, Bad didn’t move. He let Skeppy slide in up to the base and then cuddled up to him, his heart beating at the full feeling. Skeppy pulled his chair near his desk again and unmuted, giving some general contribution to the conversation.

As time went on, Bad got used to the feeling of Skeppy inside him, the white noise of the fan making him a little sleepy even.  
Skeppy noticed that Bad’s breathing became heavier and regular as he was falling asleep; and he couldn’t have that, now.

So Skeppy muted himself once more and gripped Bad’s waist, suddenly thrusting up his hips. Bad flinched wide awake at the unexpected stimulation. “Ah! Skeppy, what—“ Skeppy interrupted him with a kiss.  
Once they parted, Bad shifted a little, now becoming aware of the dick inside him again. “...‘Felt good though, can you do that again…?”  
Skeppy gave him a smirk in response. “Nope.”  
His eyes returned to his screen.

Bad blinked at him in surprise. He quickly realized he had to take more direct measures, and thus began grinding his hips in slow circular motions, an attempt to bring Skeppy’s attention back to him. He could tell the latter was trying hard not to react, eyes glued to the screen in protest.

Then, Bad moved his hips up and down as much as the limited space on the chair would allow, but Skeppy didn’t budge.  
Upon some frustrated whining noises from Bad, Skeppy gave in and replied. “Use your words, Bad.”

Bad exhaled into Skeppy’s neck to prepare himself and then shuffled close to his ear, pushing the headphones aside. “Please, uhm… Fuck me. Please.”  
He felt a little inappropriate using such blunt words, but it was all Skeppy needed to hear. 

He didn’t care about the meeting anymore, throwing off his headphones for them to land somewhere on the floor, and grabbed Bad’s hips for a steady grip to start thrusting into him.  
It didn’t take long before Skeppy’s rhythm became sloppy and irregular, the feeling of Bad’s tight heat around him clouding his senses. His sweet little moans sounded like a melody to Skeppy, and he tried reaching the spot to get the most out of Bad’s cute noises.  
Once he found his prostate, signalled by Bad suddenly gasping and gripping Skeppy’s hoodie, he mercilessly hammered away, in an attempt to mirror how Bad would always make a mess out of him normally.

Not only the lewd noises, but the sight was something to behold as well. Bad wore a deep blush spread across his face, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and hazy, unfocused eyes staring off into nowhere. Bad rarely lost his composure like this when he was on top, and Skeppy’s heart skipped a beat. He wondered if he looked just as messy when Bad dominated him.

His attention shifted to Bad’s twitching cock, which was now spilling all over their clothes, though mostly Skeppy’s hoodie.  
Skeppy wasn’t close to his orgasm at all. He figured Bad’s prostate must be really sensitive and made a mental note to ask him to be on bottom more often.  
Then, Skeppy cleared his desk with one swift motion. He simultaneously stood up and pushed Bad to lay on the desk on his back, then he continued his ruthless pace.  
Bad whimpered and shivered, he wrapped his legs around Skeppy’s hips as high-pitched moans escaped him.  
It took only a couple more minutes before Bad bucked his hips into Skeppy’s motions, his cock twitching and trying for a release, to no avail.  
Skeppy even had to slow down a couple of times and think of unsexy things to stop himself from cumming, only to pound into Bad and overstimulate him more.

Then, Skeppy perceived a new sound.  
Bad was sniffing and sobbing.

Skeppy slowed down to take a good look at him. He was looking back at Skeppy with puffy eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

And for some reason, Skeppy found it extremely arousing.

He had found himself finding it cute or funny when Bad got mad, especially from his trolling for their channels, but the crying awakened another emotion in him.

There was something so intimate about seeing Bad in tears, he was so vulnerable.

Skeppy pulled out and stroked his cock for a little while, his fascinated eyes locked onto Bad’s tear streams. It took him over the edge quickly and he spluttered his cum across Bad’s exposed crotch and clothed body.

Panting slightly, he took a second to come down from his high. Bad was now covering his face.

Skeppy wasn’t sure what to say. “Are you okay?” Quite the stupid question to ask a person who was crying, but he was overwhelmed with mixed feelings. He never wanted Bad to feel sad, but there was something so sexy about the tears rolling down his face.

Bad didn’t answer right away, a short silence befell them as his sobs died down and he shuffled off the desk with shaking legs.

They shared a second of eye contact, tired green meeting anxious brown.  
Bad shoved Skeppy, who fell back into the chair. “Never do that again”, he ordered with a hoarse voice.  
Their eye contact lasted just a second longer until Bad snapped back into it. “Oh my goodness, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“  
“No, hold on a second, I asked you first!”, Skeppy interrupted. “Are you feeling okay, dude?”

Bad fumbled with his sleeves. “It’s just… I didn’t like the overstimulation. Let’s not do that when you’re on top, okay?”

Skeppy stood back up to pull Bad into a hug. “Of course, no problem. I… I’m sorry.”

Bad just hummed to show he accepted the apology.

Eventually, they parted and threw on new clothes, then walked into the kitchen. Skeppy still had an unsettling feeling in his guts.  
While Bad was preparing some sandwiches, Skeppy found the courage to ask. “Why didn’t you safeword out of it?”

Bad hesitated for a second. “You seemed so into it, I didn’t wanna ruin your fun...”

“Dude, what? Your well-being is more important than my fun.”

Bad just shrugged and continued his work, and Skeppy hugged him from behind. “Listen, your boundaries matter, okay? That’s what the safeword is for. Use it if you need to.”

Bad nuzzled his head back at Skeppy, a gentle smile finding its way back on his face. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to write because I'm a little more active doing art at the moment! Follow my Instagram @caramelcursed if you're interested.  
> The next chapter is going to be poly Dream Team!


	6. Dream/Sapnap/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to carbondiox_ide for the prompt!
> 
> This chapter contains spitroasting, mild deepthroating and some slut-shaming.

George proceeded needily grinding his hips against Sapnap’s crotch, his face pressed into the crook of his friend’s neck, eyes shut. He bucked his hips to chase every bit of friction against his erection, small moans escaping his parted lips.

Sapnap didn’t know what to do with himself at all; he had been in the middle of gaming in the living room when George suddenly came in and straddled his lap. He had thought it was some kind of prank to distract him, but once Sapnap could collect his thoughts, he concluded that George did in fact seem hornier the last days.  
It was quite overwhelming he came to Sapnap with that problem, in the most straightforward way possible even, but Sapnap always rolled with whatever. He just went with the flow, even with his buddy hungrily pulling down their shorts.

Sapnap had never really thought about it, but George was a little bit of a slut. He stopped counting the sleepless nights he had due to Dream and George going at it in the living room, then the bedroom, and lastly the shower. Seriously, how much stamina did they have?

Then, Sapnap remembered Dream had been busy the last couple of days. He was often out for several hours for new business deals, as several cooperation offers flowed in that would fill their bank.

It appeared Dream had neglected his and George’s needs due to that, and who was Sapnap not to help his buddies out?

So he let George do his thing and just watched as he undressed both of them, giving Sapnap’s cock the bare minimum of attention to wet it with his mouth before he attempted inserting it into himself; Sapnap noted George must’ve stretched his hole beforehand. Probably while thinking of Dream.

George felt the difference between Dream’s and Sapnap’s dick when it entered him, but it would have to make do. It didn’t fill him out quite as nicely, but he couldn’t wait any longer to be fucked and made a mess out of, so he took the nearest opportunity.  
Not that he particularly wanted Sapnap. Bad was just an unfamiliar top and Skeppy was definitely a bottom like him. George convinced himself he chose Sapnap from the process of elimination.

Even though it wasn’t Dream, George still chased the pleasure, moving his hips at a hungry pace. He could tell Sapnap was getting into it as well when he gripped his waist and began thrusting back into George.

All of a sudden, they perceived a familiar sound; the door being unlocked. They slowly froze in place as footsteps came closer, and George locked eyes with Dream, who just walked in.  
Dream also froze in the doorway, scanning the scene in front of him. His face morphed from surprise into irritation and he stepped up to them, stopping behind the couch. He couldn’t see Sapnap’s expression, but grabbed George’s face, whose eyes were filled with fear, albeit a bit of arousal.  
“You couldn’t wait for me to get back?”

George whimpered at Dream towering over him, the stern tone made his cock twitch.

“You’d rather jump on anyone’s dick than to just fucking wait? You’re such a slut.”

George shook his head out of Dream’s grip. “I couldn’t control myself because you’re leaving me horny all the time!”

“I think you were very much in control when you bounced on Sapnap’s cock, fucking whore”, Dream scoffed. His words weren’t as mean as they sounded, and George knew. He saw the rising tent in Dream’s pants, and he couldn’t stop himself from putting on an arrogant smile.  
“What are you gonna do about it, then?”, he asked, hips grinding back into Sapnap, who hadn’t dared to say anything.

“Don’t test me”, Dream threatened and unbuckled his pants.

George licked his lips. “...’wanna suck you off.”

Dream walked around the couch, and just like George had forgotten about Sapnap, he moved on his hands and knees to be on the same level as Dream’s cock.

George wasted no time getting it in his mouth, sloppily lubing the length with his saliva.

Then, Dream quickly addressed Sapnap. “You can still fuck him if you want.”

Sapnap wasn’t one to pass up such an offer, so he sat up to position himself behind George again, pressing into him once more.  
The pleasure made George moan, which sent vibrations straight to Dream’s dick. He furrowed his brows, concentrating on the needy wet heat gulping him down.

When Sapnap began thrusting, George could barely hold Dream in his mouth, strings of high-pitched breathy curse words leaving his shivering lips.

Dream couldn’t allow that, he grabbed a fistful of George’s hair to direct him back, this time going deeper.

When George felt Dream hit his throat, he arched his back and his eyes rolled back into his throat as he came all over the couch. The stimulation of Sapnap thrusting into his prostate and Dream pressing against his throat made him feel so used and full, he couldn’t help but cumming.

Sapnap and Dream showed no sign of mercy though, as they proceeded their ruthless movements. Every attempt at a moan from George went straight to Dream’s dick, whose face was painted with messy pleasure as well.

When Sapnap caught a glimpse of that face, he just went with his gut feeling and grabbed Dream’s jacket to pull his closer and kiss him.

Dream melted into the kiss, and it quickly turned into a full make-out as their tongues met and hungrily explored each other’s mouths.  
The shift caused Dream’s hips to grind deeper, and George could barely catch his breath, his nostrils trembling nervously.

Dream continued making out with Sapnap until the latter pulled away, licking his red and puffy lips. The lust in their eyes brought Dream over the edge and he spilled straight down George’s throat, who then got everyone’s attention by making obscene choking noises.

Dream snapped back and pulled away from George. He coughed up a bit of cum and saliva, dripping down his chin.

He didn’t get to rest for long though, as Sapnap pushed his head into the couch and moved his hips to chase his own release. It didn’t take him long to spill inside of George as well, sloppily filling up his slutty hole with his load.

George promptly collapsed on the couch, uttering short breaths.

He couldn’t hear what Dream said to Sapnap before walking away, as his pounding heart echoed in his ears.

He let his eyes stare off into nowhere until he felt Sapnap picking him up. He didn’t protest.

They found their way into the bathroom, and Sapnap lowered George into the bathtub. He figured Dream must’ve gone off to turn on the water already, as George’s limp body sank into the welcoming warmth.

He opened his eyes to exchange apologetic looks with Sapnap and Dream. The latter was the first to speak.  
“You’re so horny all the time, I can barely keep up with your sex drive.”

George continued with what he thought Dream wanted him to say. “That’s no excuse to hop onto Sapnap’s fat cock though.”

Dream clicked his tongue at the subtle insult and Sapnap chuckled.

Dream’s face quickly got serious again, though mixed with the softness George loved about him.

“Actually, I was thinking that’s the solution.”

Sapnap shrugged. “I’m down for whatever if it helps my friends”, he confirmed.

George sank into the water to hide his blush and spreading smile. He felt his tense muscles relaxing.

Dream moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub. “George?”

George moved up a little to give Dream a loving smile. Even if he had a hard time saying he loved Dream, this was the best he could do.  
George’s heart was moved by Dream’s caring nature over and over again.  
“Okay.”


	7. George/Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Freshtale_trash!
> 
> This chapter contains some making out and frottage/cumming in pants.

Surprisingly, Dream approached Bad with an idea in mind first.  
Usually Bad was the one to introduce new things in the bedroom, but Dream had a thought he just couldn’t get rid of.

Ever since he had his little… experiment with George and Skeppy, he had been thinking about them both. It had already been incredibly hot that their sex lives were slowly beginning to merge, including Sapnap being able to jump in wherever he fit.  
Therefore, even though Dream was strictly dating only George, and Bad was strictly dating only Skeppy, those lines became blurry in the bedroom.

And it had opened Dream’s mind to a world of new ideas.

Dream had chosen to approach Bad at the most unsexy moment: while he was doing the dishes. “Hey Bad, I’ve wanted to talk to you about something.”

The older man hummed in confirmation he was listening.

“I’ve been thinking… George and Skeppy, who’d top between them?”

Dream observed that Bad seemed to genuinely stop and think about it.  
“George, probably? I haven’t seen them together exclusively like that though.”

“I think that could change. Hear me out...”

Skeppy’s eyes shifted nervously from the room from person to person. He was sitting on his own bed, George criss-cross next to him, while Bad had claimed his desk chair and Dream melted into the beanbag in the corner.

Dream wasted no time desiring a show. “Skeppy, strip.”

Bad gave him a look from across the room. Dream’s absolute tone wasn’t what Skeppy was used to with Bad.

He obliged, though. Skeppy still wasn’t sure what was going on, as was George. The latter stole sneaky peeks to his left as Skeppy pulled his hoodie over his head.

Bad wasn’t saying anything, so Dream took the initiative. “George, do you like what you see? You’re free to look and touch, you know.”

George turned to Skeppy and made a second of shy eye contact. He experimentally placed the tips of his fingers on the tanned chest. “Ah, may I?”

Skeppy nodded, although he wasn’t sure how to feel. Something inside of him wanted to run and hide behind Bad.  
But he let it happen when George ran his tender digits over his ribcage, near his belly button, down to his hip bones. Was this how he liked to be touched by Dream as well?

Skeppy assumed Dream and Bad wanted a show. They weren’t engaging, so maybe they expected them to do something.  
Skeppy tugged on the hem of George’s hoodie, and as soon as he realized, George let him pull it over his head and throw it somewhere on the bed.

Dream whistled from his corner. George flinched. He suddenly felt terribly exposed.  
“Don’t stop”, Bad unexpectedly chimed in. Skeppy met his eyes and he saw a sense of curiosity and intrigue.

“Yeah, give us something to look at. George, kiss him.”  
Dream was definitely better at encouraging them than Bad was.

George felt the embarrassment creep on his face. He remembered he had fucked Skeppy not too long ago, but that had been with Dream doing most of the work.  
But, he would’ve lied if he said he didn’t see Skeppy’s body with different eyes after that.  
His build was just so different from Dream and Sapnap. He was skinny and delicate, almost like George himself.

And although George had already buried his cock deep in Skeppy’s ass once, leaning in for a kiss right now felt so much more intimate.

Dream’s calculating eyes on them were to blame for that, George figured.  
Bad also couldn’t rip his gaze away from his boyfriend.

George took the matter into his own hands, literally, as he cupped Skeppy’s sharp jawline and gently placed their lips together.

Skeppy’s heart began to race, George was actually being so tender, it reminded him of his first kiss with Bad.  
His shaky hands tried to find a place to rest, anywhere, and they decided on George’s thighs.

George noted this as Skeppy’s move. It was his turn to strike back, so to speak.  
He deepened the kiss and introduced his tongue, which Skeppy reciprocated without hesitation. Soon, their exchange of saliva filled the rooms with obscene kissing noises and suppressed groans.

George didn’t stop there, though, his hands travelled to Skeppy’s chest again, only to slowly push him on the mattress without breaking the kiss.

George thoroughly enjoyed the cut-off moans Skeppy left in his mouth, their tongued synced in an erratic pattern. 

He pulled away eventually to look at Dream.  
The latter was half-laying in his beanbag, lazily stroking his erection and immediately locking eyes with George.

George’s first instinct was to hop over and suck Dream off, but he knew that wasn’t what he was here to do.

A similar exchange happened between Skeppy and Bad; the older man was rubbing himself through his pants, longing to claim his bottom and wishing he was in George’s place right now.

George shuffled his position in order to shift his and Skeppy’s crotch together. They hadn’t bothered to take off their pants, but George could still see the tent growing in Skeppy’s shorts.  
He stabilized himself with a grip on Skeppy’s bent leg and tested grinding against him.

And it worked very well, the second Skeppy felt the friction on his sensitive dick he threw his head back and moaned.

George had to press his lips together, it was an incredibly sexy sight to have Skeppy laying here under him, completely at his mercy. Even though he didn’t check, he knew Dream and Bad were watching closely.

Skeppy shakily bucked his hips to chase the feeling, but his thrust was met with emptiness.  
“More...”, he whimpered.

George sharply inhaled in response, but he hesitated.

“You heard him.” 

George turned his head to Dream’s corner where the comment came from.

Skeppy didn’t appreciate that the attention was taken away from him so frequently, so he gently pulled at George’s wrist. It worked as George abandoned his eye contact with Dream.  
It was like he needed that second to collect himself.  
Fully in the scene again, he brought his hips near.  
“I’ll make you feel good.”

The breathy voice echoed in Skeppy’s head and every coherent thought disappeared from his brain as his blood shot into his dick the moment George resumed his grinding.

Their cocks were now both fully hard and painfully enclosed in their respective tight garments. It was a little bit of a challenge for George to find an angle that stimulated them both, but once he managed to rub both their sweet spots together, they were in heaven.  
It was primarily signalled by their short moans, repeating each other’s names silently begging for more, and a mumbled string of curse words.

Skeppy’s hands were gripping the sheets tighter and he was thrusting back at George at an irregular pace until he was tipped over the edge. A dark spot marked his shorts where the tip of his dick was outlined, and George couldn’t help but think the cum was wasted, in a sense.  
Nonetheless he chased his own orgasm, which didn’t take long as Skeppy was still bucking his hips through his orgasm and his shaky thighs were almost a vibrating force against George.  
When the latter creamed his pants, his teeth grit together, moaning a high-pitched “Skeppyyy...” that erupted all kinds of butterflies in Skeppy’s stomach.

George drew away from Skeppy, both men still panting.  
Dream wrapped his arms around George from behind. George hadn’t even noticed Dream had gotten up.  
“You’ve done so well, look at you, my good boy. Following my orders so nicely...”

George’s eyesight became glassy. The praise mixed with feeling Dream’s erection poking into his back was enough to rile him up again.

Bad, too, had gone to take care of Skeppy. He immediately removed his pants and rubbed his messy cock clean with a tissue. Some seconds of tense eye contact later, and Skeppy was hard again; this time he had his eyes on Bad’s erection that needed to be taken care of as well.

George and Skeppy exchanged one more meaningful glance before they turned away to give their whole attention to their respective tops.

Still, they lingered in each other’s minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started for me, so updates might become even more infrequent. I'm sorry |x･`) !!


	8. Dream/Bad/Skeppy/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anon for the prompt!
> 
> This chapter contains mild spitroasting and double penetration, as well as mild overstimulation.

Eyes closed, Bad softly leaned into Skeppy’s hand, which was gently combing through his hair. The last rays of sunshine nestled on their tangled bodies laying on the couch, dipping the whole room in an orange glow from the floor-to-ceiling windows.  
Bad felt himself doze off to the relaxing words of Bob Ross Skeppy had put on, when he felt the former shift from his position. Even the hand in his hair stopped, and Bad blinked a couple of times to boot up his brain.

He needed a second to process his surroundings, almost like waiting for Minecraft terrain to render. Then he saw Dream walking around the couch towards them. The blonde man mumbled a barely audible ‘hey’ as Skeppy followed him with his eyes.

Dream paid the dark-haired man no mind, however. He positioned himself hovering over Bad’s lap, discreetly separating him from Skeppy. “Bad, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

The addressed man was shaken from the sudden evasion, and adding worry didn’t help. “What do you mean?”  
His voice still sounded sleepy and mumbly.

Dream shook his head with a pout. “You promised to bottom for me tonight.”

Skeppy raised his brows. He wasn’t sure whether he had heard that correctly. “You what?!”

Bad immediately felt his face heat up. “That was today…? Oh my goodness, I completely forgot, I, uhm...”  
He couldn’t justify himself without stumbling over his words.

Skeppy shuffled closer to wrap his arms around Bad’s waist, pouting right in Dream’s face. “No way, I want a piece of that.”

Dream cocked his head. “Sure, if Bad doesn’t mind.” Then, an idea seemed to pop into his head. “Ooh, but then I’m getting George. Hold on.”

He hopped off the couch and went on his way.

Skeppy expectantly stared at Bad. He couldn’t stare back, his eyes were seemingly interested in anything else in the room but Skeppy. “It’s not what it looks like”, Bad began. “I would’ve asked you on the same evening if it was okay, if I had remembered, okay?”

Skeppy pressed his lips together. Then, he took off his signature hoodie. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. I’ve been meaning to ask you if I could fuck you again anyway.”

Bad huffed as his blush spread over his face. “Language...”, he weakly whispered.  
That attitude didn’t last long when Skeppy gently pushed him onto the couch and started removing his pants and underwear.  
Bad never get used to the feeling of being so exposed, he covered his flustered expression with his arms as he practically felt Skeppy’s eyes eating him up.

It was the moment a third voice appeared again. “Hey, don’t start without me!”  
Dream’s and also George’s footsteps came closer, and Bad uncovered part of his face to confirm Dream had fetched a bottle of lube as well.

“Be a good boy and get on all fours for me, yeah?”, Skeppy mumbled to Bad, and he had no option but to comply.

The unsettling feeling in his stomach subsided when he perceived the familiar sounds of a bottle opening behind him, and then moments later cold digits circling his entrance.

In addition, George stepped into Bad’s field of view and unbuckled his pants. It just felt right to give him something to do while he was getting prepped.

Bad sighed at the feeling of Skeppy’s fingers easing into him. He let Dream remove his shirt as well, so he was completely exposed to the three mostly clothed men.

George, for starters, got rid of his pants entirely though, and placed a hand in Bad’s hair to guide him towards his crotch.

Bad hadn’t seen George’s cock this close before, but the lust clouded his embarrassment and he spoiled George with a few teasing licks and kisses before he took him into his mouth.

George kept his grip in Bad’s hair, and a few hushed moans travelled over his trembling lips. As the saliva pooled in Bad’s mouth, George enjoyed the wet heat around his cock. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, completely focused on the pleasure.

Skeppy had four fingers inside Bad at this point, stretching him out wider than usual. Any discomfort Bad might’ve voiced through groaning went straight into George’s dick, though. So Skeppy continued with his work.

Dream watched Skeppy carefully, and once he deemed Bad stretched enough, he went to pull his head off George’s dick. Bad almost chased after it, his drooling tongue hanging out as he panted for air.

Skeppy and Dream had this funny nonverbal understanding, they both knew exactly what to do. Skeppy sat back against the couch as he was getting rid of his pants, throwing them somewhere without care.

“C’mere Bad, hop on”, Dream instructed as he supported Bad to turn to Skeppy.

Bad’s heartbeat quickened when he saw Skeppy with his expectant, lustful eyes. His expression was so demanding, and Bad almost felt himself shrink.  
He climbed onto Skeppy’s crotch with Dream’s guidance and was surprised to find out Dream wanted him to face away from Skeppy.

Lowering himself on the waiting dick was no problem, thanks to Skeppy’s preparation. Bad could feel him slide in to the base and he swallowed a gasp at the very sudden fullness. 

Dream’s first part of the plan was putting on a little show for the two of them. George walked up behind him, and gently took the green hoodie off his toned body. Dream thanked him with a few breathy kisses, until George kneeled down to pull down his pants, especially sensually focusing on his underwear.  
When his thick cock sprung out, Bad almost drooled again, and he even felt Skeppy twitch inside of him in interest.

Dream loved the attention, he knew all eyes were on him as he lubed up his long member.  
Mindlessly passing the lube to George, he stepped forward to push Bad’s body against Skeppy’s.  
Bad automatically opened his legs further, and Dream spread his hole to press the tip in.

Bad’s hands tried to find a solid grip anywhere on Dream’s body, as he wanted to tense up, but knew he had to relax his muscles as much as possible.

Slowly but steadily, Dream slipped in, and Bad felt a little lightheaded. He had never been this stretched, let alone this full.

“Are you okay?” Dream placed a hand on Bad’s rosy cheek, he appeared spaced out.  
Bad’s hooded eyes shifted to him, he licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yeah, you can move.”

Bad couldn’t evaluate if he was ready for it, but Skeppy and Dream were as gentle as they could be.

Skeppy held his arms closely around Bad’s torso and Dream slid in and out of Bad. Their cocks rubbed together in Bad’s tight heat, and it made Skeppy dizzy with pleasure.

Dream panted and huffed at the physically draining movement, but the sensation was worth it, better than he could’ve imagined when Bad had made his promise. He tried to find a consistent pace as he kept grinding against Skeppy’s member, one wave of pleasure after another engulfing the three men.

George stepped up again, half-standing on the couch for his crotch to be at Bad’s eye level.  
“Hey, finish what you’ve started.”

Dream seemed supportive of that idea, and Skeppy had a nice view as well when Bad took George into his mouth again.  
With all these different sensations; Skeppy hitting the deepest parts of him, Dream thrusting up against him to rub against Bad’s wet walls, George thrusting his hips to hit Bad’s throat—It pushed Bad over the edge, and with trembling thighs, he uttered a loud moan whose vibration went through George’s dick as he came spluttering on his stomach, a couple of strings landing on Dream.  
Dream stroked him through his orgasm and slipped out to rub their dicks together through Bad’s afterglow.  
For George, it only took a couple more strokes as well, and without a warning, he came over Bad’s hair and face, messily painting him in white.  
The sight alone tipped Dream over the edge as his own cum added to the mess on Bad. Out of pure instinct, the latter said something he’d never say with a clear head.  
“Ngh… I feel like your cumrag...”

The men were speechless at the uncharacteristic words, and it was clear Bad was embarrassed as he covered his face.

“Skeppy, you haven’t cum. Put the cumslut in his place.”

Skeppy had been majorly mesmerized from the messy orgasms as well as Bad’s slutty statement. He snapped out of it from George’s order and shallowly began thrusting into Bad.

“Come on, Bad. Tell him how much you want his cum.” Dream’s lips hovered over Bad’s as he whispered encouragement.

Bad seemed to take a breath to mentally prepare himself, and then look at Skeppy over his shoulder. “Nghh- Please, Skeppy- Fill me up, please… Cum inside of me, fill me u~p!”  
His last words were significantly exaggerated as Skeppy hit his most sensitive spot and the overstimulation brought Bad to tears.  
Skeppy came inside of Bad at the same moment Dream noticed Bad shutting his eyes to force the tears away. He let Skeppy finish, but then quickly pulled Bad away.  
Skeppy was too caught up in his afterglow to notice; he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he panted in exhaustion, eyes spaced out on the ceiling.

Dream kneeled with Bad beside the couch.  
“Bad, c’mere. You did well. You did so well. Are you feeling okay?”

George joined them. “Did we go too far?”

Bad shook his head.  
The men didn’t know what question he was shaking his head at.

Dream gave George a look that didn’t need explaining. The Brit left for the adjacent kitchen and quickly returned with water bottles and a variety of snacks.

Dream helped Bad back on the couch, next to Skeppy, who had slipped his hoodie back on. He just felt more comfortable with it.

George put on National Geographic as background noise, scattering the snacks and passing the water bottles.

Bad spoke up first. “Sorry for alerting you, Dream. You guys were amazing.”

“I’m guessing the overstimulation was a little too much?”, Skeppy chimed in.

Bad mumbled an ‘mhm’ as he snuggled against Skeppy. His eyes closed again and the exhaustion kicked in, he felt sore and tired.

George leaned on Bad’s other side, and Dream found his position next to Skeppy.

Bad dozed off first to the sound of crinkling bags and some narrator’s voice on TV, and the last thought that passed through his mind was how lucky he was to have his friends.

Friends with benefits, one might say, and Bad didn’t dislike that, but still irreplaceable, invaluable friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's been stressing me out lately, but I really wanted to get this out since I've been daydreaming about this scenario.  
> I don't really have the energy to do SFW stuff, but NSFW requests are still welcome, and if they're interesting, I'll definitely write them sometime. The DreamNotFound Gun Kink prompt is still in the back of my mind, some other prompts don't really seem to inspire me.  
> Hope you guys understand, love you!  
> Your supportive comments are what keeps me going <3


End file.
